Star Fox: A Year Later
by SoNar56
Summary: Set to one of the endings of Command, A year has passed since the defeat of the Anglars, and peace has finally reighned over the Lylat System, but for Fox, his life is about to change. Fox x Krystal, Falco x Katt CONTAINS MINOR FLUFF


Kevin Urban

_All of my past three stories were a failure, but Im hopin this one will be a sucsess. The only one I plan on continuing is Sonic in Brawl. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox in any way possible. It is all property of Nintendo. _

_Chapter 1_

_Reflecting_

It was around 5:47, and a large autumn storm was brewing overhead. A lone figure strolled along the now deserted streets of Corneria, the figure was Fox James Mcloud. With his blaster place firmly in its holder, his reflector latched onto his belt, and his communication headset device set decisively atop his face, the proud Fox wasn't worried about the coming storm.

_I wonder what Krystal is making for dinner; _the thought couldn't help, but boost Fox's spirits from his long day at work,

It had been a full year since the defeat of the Anglars, and since then there hadn't been a serious threat since. The Starfox team since then had disbanded, but they made a vow before they left, if any serious threat had risen again, they would reunite.

Fox and Krystal since then had taken part time jobs at a secret law-enforcement facility that went simply by the name of the _C.D.F, _Fox himself didn't know of what the name meant. It was one of the few days that Fox had to work the entire day and it wall all paperwork and no action. His now, very quiet life has had its ups and downs, mainly ups. On the positive side, he finally had gotten to relax with the vixen he loved, but as with any young warrior, he still missed the action, the adrenaline rushing through him when he was in a life and death situation.

A large cackle of thunder and a quick streak of lightning, distracted the fox from his thoughts. Fox quickened his pace, but he didn't go into a full sprint. The Great Fox was only a few more minutes away. Fox went back to reflecting, Fox reckoned Krystal felt the same way, the more he missed his old life, he reminded himself of the promise he had made to Krystal, the night they rejoined…..that kiss……….

_Good Times_

Another loud boom of thunder sent Fox sprinting to the ship he called home, he quickly muttered the new security password and shook his fur dry the moment he entered.

Inside the Great Fox all the lights were turned off, but a few were on, indicating that someone was home, there was an enticing smell of roasted meat. Fox's mouth began to water. It was a Friday, and Peppy was probably out, trying to find a girl, again……..now that was a thought not worth thinking.

Fox entered into the kitchen and to where his girlfriend Krystal was just setting the roast onto the table.

"Hello there Beautiful" he said slyly,

The blue vixen turned her head around, and she took an enticing step forward and the two wrapped their arms around each other and Krystal gave him a passionate kiss on the cheek.

"So, how was work?" she asked,

"Oh just paperwork, no action, the usual" he said as he pulled his raincoat off,

They both sat down to dinner, chatting about their day, both having boring, long and uneventful days. Fox noticed that she didn't touch her dinner once, and the when it finished she rushed straight to the bathroom, Fox waited patiently for her to finish, after that, they both watched some TV and then went straight to bed. Fox pulled his work clothes off and then collapsed on top of his bed. Krystal came in right after, wearing pajama bottom and a green tank top, she to collapsed.

"Man" he said, echaustedly "What a day"

"Yeah…." Replied Krystal, she sounded like she was going to say something, but her motuh closed.

"Alright Krystal is something going on, because ever since I got here you have been action kinda……strange" he had to choke the word "strange" out,

Krystal faced him and her face told Fox something, but he couldn't read it.

"Fox remember when we said we would always love each other?" she asked

"Yes" he said, remembering that day "Forever and ever babe"

Fox raised a brow, what was Krystal getting at?

"Fox" she said, her eyes full of joy "Im Pregnant"

_I know, a lot of "fluff" in the first chapter, and very short………but tell me what u think!_


End file.
